1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a light emitting diode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for fabricating an organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) utilizes an emissive characteristic organic film between two electrodes. When the direct currency voltage is charged to the electrodes, a hole will be injected from the anode, and an electron will be injected from the cathode. Because of the potential difference created by the applied voltage, the carrier moves and combines in the thin film, and a part of the electron-hole combines with the electron to release energy that will emit and stimulate the particle, thus forming a single stimulative particle. When the single stimulative particle releases the energy back to the substrate, there is a standard ratio of the energy that is released and radiated by emitting a photon. The above description is that of an organic light emitting diode.
An energy band model is usually used to describe an electric charge movable model. However, because organic material is unlike metal or a semiconductor, it will create a wide energy band. Therefore, the energy band of the organic material actually can form a continuous energy level by the electron-hole. This energy band model can easily explain the procedure after the electric charge injects from the electrode, combines between the energy gaps and emits a photon.
The basic substrate structure of the organic light emitting diode is glass and adds an emissive characteristic organic semiconductor between a metal cathode and a transparency indium-tin-oxide (ITO) anode. More particularly, the carrier can easily reach a balance between the injection and the transportation in the multi-layer structure of the organic semiconductor layer. The structure uses a thin film that includes an electron-hole injected by an electric charge and transmitted to the hole transport layer. The electron-hole combines with the electron and emits light on the emitting layer. The structure also includes a hole injection layer. When the voltage is low, an electron-hole still can be injected into the organic layer.
Accordingly, the color display can be a single color and a multi-color display. If the display is a single color display, it has one emitting layer. If it is a multi-color (red, green and blue, the tricolor) display, it can be formed by a shiftable mask.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional structure of an organic light emitting diode. Referring to FIG. 1, a glass substrate 100 has a plurality of strip-shaped anodes 110. On top of the anodes 110 is a multi-layer structure 120. This multi-layer structure 120 includes a hole injection layer 122, a hole transport layer 124, an organic emitting layer 126 and an electron transport layer 128. On top of the multi-layer structure 120 is a plurality of strip-shaped cathodes 130.
FIG. 2A through FIG. 2D show the method for fabricating a conventional organic light emitting diode.
Referring to FIG. 2A, an indium-tin-oxide (ITO) layer is formed over a glass substrate 200. Then, using a normal photolithography and etching process, the indium-tin-oxide layer is etched to form a plurality of strip-shaped anodes 210.
Referring to FIG. 2B, a polymer layer 212 is formed between each anode and is used for insulation. In addition, this polymer layer 212 can be flat on the surface of the substrate. But the material of the polymer layer 212 is not very stable and easily changes its shape, so it is does not work well. The polymer layer 212 is an extra coating for the space between the anodes 210.
Referring to FIG. 2C, a multi-layer structure 220 is formed on top of the anode 210. The multi-layer structure 220 includes a hole injection layer 222, a hole transport layer 224, an organic emitting layer 226 and an electron transport layer 228 in sequence. However, the polymer layer 212 is not very smooth; therefore, a multi-layer structure 220 subsequently is formed on an un-smooth surface.
Referring to FIG. 2D, the multi-layer structure 220 is covered by a mask, and a plurality of strip-shaped metal are formed to make cathode 230. The cathode 230 is placed perpendicular to the strip-shaped anode 210.
In the conventional method for fabricating the organic light emitting diode, the thickness of the anode is greater, and the anode is located on top of the substrate and has a non-flat surface after the process. Although the long strips of the anode and the cathode are insulated by the polymer layer, a cross talk interference problem can still occur.
Therefore, the purpose of this invention is to avoid the non-flat surface of the cathode metal that causes cross talk interference on the organic light emitting diode, which can cause less brightness and instability.
Also, the conventional method uses the polymer to create a smoother surface. This method is costly and also increases the process time. Therefore, this invention does not use a polymer for insulation and flattening, and it also can save time and cost.
The invention provides a method for fabricating an organic light emitting diode.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a substrate and uses a mask to etch the substrate to provide a position for the anode. A plurality of grooves are then formed in the substrate. The anode is formed on the bottom of the groove. A dot-matrix type mask is used to form the organic emitting layer between the anode and the cathode, and to form the hole injection layer, the hole transport layer and the electron transport layer inside the groove. More particularly, the total thickness of the anode, the organic emitting layer, the hole injection layer, the hole transport layer and the electron transport layer is equal to the depth of the groove. Thus, the substrate can have a smooth surface. Finally, another mask is used on the substrate and forms the cathode strips that will complete the fabrication of the organic light emitting diode.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.